With the development of smart phones, the electronic component within mobile phones, such as camera device, is often supported by a bracket. Considering the rigid requirement, the exact requirement of size, and installation requirement, the material of the bracket often adopts metal to stabilize the electronic component. However, the metal is conductive, thus metallic bracket is easily interfered with the electromagnetic signal generated by the communication element inside the mobile phone. Therefore, the communication performance of the communication elements is decreased.